


Limits

by tsutsuji



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-21
Updated: 2010-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsutsuji/pseuds/tsutsuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to Xerxes Break, even Reim has his limits. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Limits

Title: Limits

Author: Tsutsuji

Fandom/pairing: Pandora Hearts, Break/Liam (or Reim, whichever)

Rating: T, safe for teens

Warnings: fluff and silliness, yaoi, implied smut

Standard disclaimer: I don't own these guys *sadface*

Wordcount: triple drabble - 300 words (not counting header)

Summary: Even Reim has his limits. Maybe.

* * *

Break crawls up the bed, simultaneously tangling Reim in the sheet and trying to crawl under it with him. Clever, sneaky fingers and hot breath on his collarbone send anticipatory shivers down Reim's spine. The effect is inevitable and more pleasant than he wants to admit, especially since Break also teases him all the while, as usual. This time it's about his hair: how short he keeps it, how it stands on end whenever he's irritated, how the short bangs bring out the scowl lines that appear so often on his forehead.

"And whose fault is that!" Reim protests, or tries to, ineffectually breathless.

It's their usual game, but this time, Break goes a little _too_ far.

"You should let it grow!" Break insists, tugging on the short strands at the back of Reim's neck.

Reim shudders, the mood almost ruined for him. He tried that once, when he was young and foolish. By the time the ends got past the top of his collar, the tangles were already unbearable, and he felt like a sheepdog.

He glares up at Break hard enough to make him pause.

"There are some things I will not do even for you, Xerxes Break!"

Break stares at him open-mouthed for a second, and then crows with glee.

"Oh-ho, are you sure, Reim?" he cries, far too delighted at the prospect of finding out what those things might be. He peers down with a gleam in his eye. "Not very many things, though, are there? Let's just see..."

Hours later, sore, sticky, and utterly sated, with a loudly snoring Break drooling on his bare chest, and his fingers idly combing through fine, tangled pale hair, Reim reflects that it's true. There really aren't very many things at all that he wouldn't do for Xerxes Break.


End file.
